


On His Knees

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Moderate Domination, Roleplay, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What trumped up charge are you going to bring me to the Aurors for this time?" Draco said, trying to put on a brave face. Inside he was trembling as a delicious thrill ran up and down his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/)'s birthday and for her prompt "H/D, outdoor sex". Better late than never, right? <3

The rain came hard, drenching Draco's carefully coiffed hair in a matter of moments as Potter dragged him out the front of the Leaky and into an alley at its side. His boots skidded across the cobblestones. Draco had a feeling the only reason he remained somewhat upright as he stumbled along was thanks to Potter's sure grip, twisting the front of his robes. There was no time to protest, to call out for help—not that it would do any good. Who would side with an ex-Death Eater against the Great Harry Potter? Draco thought deliriously. He only hoped Potter was in one of his good moods. Those times were decidedly more pleasant than the rest.

Halfway down the alley Potter stopped, twisted, and shoved Draco up against the brick building in one erratic move, as if his feet moved a split second before he'd decided what to do. A narrow ledge gave Draco some relief from the storm, but rain still pelted down Potter's shoulders as his green eyes narrowed, pinning Draco in place as strongly as his grip. If there was one good point to the weather, it was that Potter's hair was no longer stuck up at odd angles, but slicked down, his fringe matted to his forehead.

"What trumped up charge are you going to bring me to the Aurors for this time?" Draco said, trying to put on a brave face. Inside he was trembling as a delicious thrill ran up and down his spine. Merlin, he was sick. Almost as sick as Potter.

It was likely Potter wasn't going to drag him off to the Ministry that night though, as he'd done so two times ago, and he didn't like to repeat himself. But Draco could still feel the burn as he'd been pushed over an interrogation table, hands tied behind his back, arms stretched at an odd angle.

"No charge," Potter said, his deep voice cutting through the splatter of rain. He shoved his hand into Draco's robes and grabbed his cock through Draco's trousers. "You're already so fucking hard for me, aren't you? Such a cock slut."

Potter's words did wicked things to Draco's insides even as his cheeks flushed in anger. He was mortified and unbearably turned on—as he had been since the moment Potter's green eyes found his in the middle of the crowded pub. Potter's hand cut off any attempt at resistance Draco was delusional enough to entertain as he kneaded Draco's thickness, his cock growing even harder with Potter's rough touch.

"That's enough," he declared suddenly and Draco whined in protest before he could stop himself. Potter's hands came to his shoulders and he shoved down hard. "On your knees, slut."

Draco was helpless but to obey, landing with a hard splat against the rough cobblestones. Potter parted his robes and undid his zip, then withdrew his fat cock from the slit in his pants. Draco's mouth was already watering as he took in the sight before him. Potter might not have been longer than the average bloke, but he was thick, and when he pulled back his foreskin, the tip was a delicious cherry red.

Draco hung onto the last sliver of his pride and kept his lips sealed; he would not swallow down Potter's cock at first sight, no matter if deep inside he ached for it. But Potter just laughed and ran the blunt tip over his mouth, smearing pre-come across Draco's lips. He leaned one hand against the brick building, his eyes gleaming down at Draco.

"Don't pretend you're not gagging for it," Potter said. He brushed the head over one cheek, then swiped Draco's lips again. "Open up, or I won't come back."

Draco's heart pounded in his chest and his lips parted before he'd even decided to give in. Harry mouth twisted to a perverse grin and he shoved most of his length inside Draco's mouth in one go. Draco gagged, tears welling in his eyes, but he would not be defeated—not by Potter or his enormously thick cock. He breathed hard through his nose and relaxed his throat, and Potter slid another inch inside.

"That's it—fuck-" Potter said, breathing hard. "Such a perfect little mouth. You were made for sucking cock. Sucking my cock." Potter's twisted a hand into Draco's wet strands and tugged sending pinpricks of pain through Draco's scalp. Draco scraped his teeth along Potter's shaft in retaliation but all he got for his trouble was Potter's satisfied shudder.

"I should punish you for that," Potter said. _But you liked it too much,_ Draco would have said in return if his mouth wasn't currently stuffed full. He grazed his teeth over Harry's cockhead instead at Potter's next thrust and Potter's hips bucked wildly, shoving his cock in harder.

Potter started to pant harshly, and this was Draco's very favorite part, when Potter started to lose control and began to tremble under the onslaught of Draco's mouth as if he wasn't the one in charge—not any longer.

"Wank yourself," he commanded, but Draco could hear the plea behind his voice. Potter needed this—needed _him_. Draco complied—he was throbbing too much at the idea to even think of denying Potter's request—and he moaned around Potter's cock when his fingers found flesh. He fisted himself in quick jerks, unintentionally matching Potter's frantic pace. Potter's eyes were glued to the sight, his mouth hanging open, breaths laced with the pure sound of desire.

"Oh fuck—oh fuck-" Potter began to chant; his thrusts turned jerky and erratic and suddenly he grabbed Draco's head and held it still, smashing Draco's face between his thighs. He pumped hot come down Draco's throat and the taste of him brought Draco quickly to the edge. Draco spilled himself on the cobblestones between his knees with the stray thought that Potter would be disappointed he hadn't been able to witness it.

Potter released him. Draco drew back and let Potter's softening cock fall out of his mouth. His entire body was relaxed from the strength of his orgasm, but he could already feel his knees stiffening and a distant ache in his jaw. Potter stared at him, his eyes unreadable. His opened his mouth to speak, but Draco gave a small shake of his head.

Potter's jaw hardened, but he tucked himself back into his trousers without comment, then Disapparated on the spot.

~

Draco climbed into bed, luxuriating in the feeling of his soft mattress, and even more the freedom of being out of his sopping robes. They'd have to be mended, perhaps even discarded—it was ridiculous the number of his robes Harry Potter had ruined in recent months.

Though he always did buy Draco new ones, Draco thought as he shifted to his side. It was a nice perk to their little arrangement.

Just then a palm pressed against his back and begin to draw a path in slow smooth circles.

"All right?" Harry whispered. He pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled it around his waist until they were flush together, Draco's back snug against Harry's chest.

"Mhm mhm," Draco murmured. He glanced over his shoulder, lips twisting to a smile. "Though it sort of ruins the fantasy if you look all concerned straight after."

"I did not!" Harry protested, but at Draco's raised brow, his lips twitched. "All right...maybe I did. A little. Thought I might have hurt you a bit this time."

"As if I'd let you." Draco snorted and settled back into the comfort of Harry's chest. "But next time...how about I be the big bad Death Eater who's finally got the great Harry Potter at my mercy?"

"You wish," Harry said, but Draco didn't miss the way his body shivered in response. Draco had been joking—mostly—but he made a mental note to locate some shackles at the earliest opportunity. After all, Harry had always jumped at every opportunity to make Draco's wishes come true. It was the least he could do in return.

 

 

 

_-Fin-_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On His Hands and Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456513) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
